Team Rocket Undercover
by Miss Dreavus
Summary: Jessie and James have to pose as a married couple for a new mission assigned by Giovanni. Yep! Rocketshippy.
1. New Mission

Team Rocket Undercover(s)

A.N. Just something I thought of after watching the movie "The Proposal" and I thought it'd be fun. This will be a multi-chapter fic, which I'm almost done at figuring the complete outline. Rating is mostly for upcoming chapters.

FYI, I'm a MAJOR rocketshipper, look forward to it!

Hope you like it, and please review!

Summary: Jessie and James have to pose as a married couple for a new mission assigned by Giovanni. ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did Pokemon wouldn't be a show for kids!

#########################################

Chapter 1: New Mission

"Eeh! I don't wanna go to the Boss' office!" James screeched.

"Stop whining James! We don't even know why he summoned us to come!" Jessie snapped.

"Well if I recall our last visits, plus our most recent failures, it can't be anything positive!" Meowth said.

The trio sighed and slowed their pace a bit. Still, they reached the counter at the entrance of Giovanni's office and his receptionist told them he was ready to see them.

The three members of the team walked slowly into the dark office only lighted by a luminous stray showing their boss' upper body up to his chin, sitting behind a huge desk, while his hand stroked the fur of a Persian.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" asked Jessie, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes" Giovanni spoke. "I see now that this team has had a three-year history of constant failures." The trio lowered their heads.

"But, when I look back, your team was very successful. I suppose that Pikachu task is something you can't handle", the Boss stated.

"Boss, we'll keep trying. I know we'll be able to succeed…" said Jessie, mostly trying to convince herself.

"No need." The Boss cut her. James gulped audibly.

"No need because…" Giovanni continued, opening a file on his desk. "…because I'm giving you new assignments."

The trio sighed, visibly relieved. "Thank you, sir. We won't disappoint you this time", Said the red-headed girl.

"You better not. This is your last chance." Giovanni said in a sharp tone. "Now Meowth, you will be given a new assignment. Follow Amanda here, she'll explain what you will be doing."

A door in the back opened and woman wearing a black team rocket came in.

"Youse mean I'll be separated from these guys?" Meowth asked, looking sad.

"Yes. I have a special new assignment for Jessie and James. If you all succeed in the task I will be giving you, I might consider a reunion, but for now, I'm separating you. Now, leave the room, I need to talk these two in private."

Meowth followed the woman out of the room and shot a last glance at his friends before the door closed upon him.

"Good", said Giovanni flipping through the papers on his desk. "Now, Jessie, James, here is your next mission. Remember Chuck and Mindy?"

"Of course", immediately responded Jessie. "She was a friend in Team Rocket, until she and Chuck got fired two years ago for not respecting the code. I'm actually invited to their wedding next week."

"Exactly." said Giovanni. "Now, I want…"

"Not respecting what code?" interrupted James.

"The Team Rocket rule that forbids romantic relationships between partners", Jessie answered. "They fell in love and were kicked off."

"Oh." Let out James, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yes", Giovanni continued, looking slightly impatient. "They were fired, but they still have precious information about the organization. They were said to have captured the legendary pokemon Entei, without informing me. Also, they were developing a research at the time, and kept most of the results. We didn't feel the need to ask for them back then because we didn't think it was advanced, but today, we have reasons to believe it was.

"What was the research about?" interrogated Jessie.

"They were trying to enhance Pokemon abilities and attacks by 80 %, by injecting natural elements corresponding to their element. This would of course work only for types of elements we can find in the nature, but still it would be an extraordinary discovery for Pokemon science." Giovanni replied.

"Oouuhhh! Entei!" James shouted.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "So where do we come in?" she asked.

"I need for you two to reunite with Chuck and Mindy, gain their trust, and find about if they divulged any information about Team Rocket to the authorities. Learn about Entei and where they are keeping it, and also find out about their research and transfer all the results to our database." Giovanni said.

"And how can we possibly accomplish that task? They won't trust us anymore." Jessie pointed out.

"I know", replied the Boss, "that's why you two will pretend to be married."

James had the biggest eyes he could ever pull out and he wasn't blinking.

"Wh… erm…ww…what?" was all Jessie managed to blurt.

"It's the perfect cover." Giovanni responded. "You will go to their wedding together, pretend that you got fired from Team Rocket too, for the same reason, got married a year ago, clandestinely, so that's why they haven't heard about it. You can gain their trust that way, by being in the same situation. Become their friends again, they you'll ask your questions."

"I'm not sure this is…" Jessie started

"That's your task", cut off Giovanni. "I've managed to learn their honeymoon destination. It's in Athens. Of course you will go there with them, pretending to go as your vacation, since it's your one-year anniversary. The tricky part will be to make it sound convincing as a coincidence. But I'm sure you can manage that. Any questions?

"…Hum… when…" James began

"Like Jessie said earlier, the wedding is in a week. That's the lap of time you'll have to prepare yourselves to portray your roles in a credible way." Giovanni answered. "The hotel rooms for the wedding as well as the trip are all set. If you need extra equipment, just ask Linda, she'll provide for anything. Also, I want a report every two days. So, if you have no further questions, here are your weddings rings, and you may leave."

"Thank you, sir. We won't mess up." Jessie said, taking the rings.

"I hope for your sake. This is your last chance. If you screw this up…let's just say you'll regret it, or you won't even have time to…" Giovanni warned

James gulped again, then, he and Jessie stepped out of the office.

#####

The rockets walked in silence for a while. When they reached Jessie's room in the headquarters, she spoke:

"Listen James. This might be awkward, but we have no choice. So I say we just act out the mushy married crap when we around the people we have to convince, and just don't talk about it afterwards."

"Sounds good to me." James answered. "Jess, we are amazing actors, we will be able to pull this off perfectly." He said, trying to reassure her.

"We _are_ amazing actors." Jessie stated with an almost imperceptible smile. She regained composure, and talked seriously: "We have to make a list of all the stuff a couple that's been married for a year would say or do to each other in public. The nicknames, handholding, everything. We have to look in love."

_I don't have to pretend that_, thought James to himself. "Ok pumpkin." He said.

Jessie quickly lifted her head from the piece of paper she was writing on. "What was that?"

"…Erm, well you just said we had to have nicknames, I just came up with one for you…You don't like it?" James asked unsurely.

"Oh. Sure, it's ok, I guess", responded Jessie, "…Sweetie."

James smiled. He knew it must be hard for Jessie to just get that word out her mouth.

"This sounds weird" Jessie said.

"We'll probably get used to it if we call each other by those names for a while and it won't seem so weird in a couple a days." James suggested.

"I hope you're right." Answered Jessie. She gave the lavender-haired boy the paper.

"Come up with some stuff to what I've written there. If you find other things, just write them down too. See you tomorrow to practice our…act." Jessie said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Ok. Goodnight Jess." James said with a smile, taking the list. He walked to his room.

_Man,_ he thought, _This is gonna be interesting._

_#######################################################_

Like the beginning? Didn't? Tell me!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Miss Dreavus ^_^


	2. The Wedding

A.N. Ok, now the real "action" is about to start!

Please read & review! I want to know if this story is total crap or if it's good!

Chapter 2: The Wedding

"I can't believe we're gonna sleep in there!" James exclaimed, "It looks like it's made of gold!" he continued, absolutely ecstatic, pointing everything in the reception hallway.

He was referring to the hotel they would stay in for the night after Chuck and Mindy's wedding. It was indeed very luxurious.

"I know, tell me about it." Jessie responded, also in complete awe.

Even when they were doing well as a team, Giovanni had never paid for such a treat. This mission must really be important to him then.

_Better not screw this up_, Jessie thought. "Ok James, let's go", she said, grabbing the cardkeys, the wedding is in 2 and a half hours, now move!" She instantly realised her tone and quickly added "Sweetie" at the end of her sentence. _James must be in paradise. I can't hit him or scream at him. Well, at least when we are in front of people_, she thought.

They arrived at the door of their room, and Jessie opened it. The two rockets couldn't believe what they were seeing. It wasn't a room, it was practically a suite. At least for them, who were used to tiny cabins in the forest, or basically sleeping on the ground. By the window, there was a table with two comfortable looking chairs, one huge bathroom with a shower plus a giant bathtub. There was also another place in a corner with a sink and a hairdryer for another person if the bathroom was occupied. James thought that was an excellent idea since he knew he wouldn't have a lot of access to la dite bathroom. Then his eye caught sight at the most immense television set he had ever seen. He couldn't repress a big grin. Then, Jessie and James turned their heads at the same time to acknowledge one king-size bed. Wait…one?

Before James could move his lips, Jessie threw herself on the bed: "Shotgun the bed!" she yelled.

"Oh, but Jessie," James whined, "I want to sleep in a bed too!"

Jessie frowned: "No way. But look, there's a couch at the end of the bed. You'll sleep here. It's better than the floor!" The magenta-haired girl decided.

"But Jessie…" James started.

"Hey! Stop whining! You know I hate that!" Jessie snapped "And this room is only for tonight. We go in Athens tomorrow afternoon, remember?"

"Yeah." James sighed. _But I highly doubt there will be two beds in Athens' room either,_ he thought. _We're supposed to be married. If Chuck and Mindy see our room with two beds, they'll have doubts about our intentions._

Jessie took her suitcase and headed for the bathroom. _Here we go_, thought James.

He was not going to need 2 hours to get ready, might as well watch some TV. Soon, he heard the shower going on; his focus on the program was lost completely. All he could think of was Jessie, in the shower. Jessie. Shower. Jessie. Naked. Wet. Shower. Water falling on her perfect, _naked, _body. Soap. Jessie…

James shook his head. He couldn't think about that. He tried to focus on what Charlie Brown was saying to Snoopy, but he still had that image of Jessie. In the shower. Wet…

He got up and started pacing through the room to figure out something to do_. If I least I could talk to Meowth_, James thought. He threw himself on the floor, and began doing push-ups. Better work out than doing nothing. As a matter of fact, he and Jessie always said they put beauty before duty. He smiled at that thought. Well, they were going to at least put duty at the same level of beauty if they wanted to succeed that assignment. After doing set-ups, he also did jumping jacks. An hour later, James was wondering when she would get out of the bathroom because now, he was all sweaty and needed a shower. She finally opened the door.

She walked calmly to the other sink, set down her make-up case and proceeded to take off the towel that was holding her hair. She looked through the mirror at James who seemed completely paralyzed. "You can go now, James." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Hum… yes. I'll go. Thanks." Mumbled James.

"And don't come out if I don't give you permission." Added Jessie.

James entered the bathroom. The walls and the mirror were covered with steam. _Gee, I wonder if she left me hot water_, James joked to himself.

Nevertheless, he opted for a colder shower to cool down his boiling blood. James knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the bathroom in a while, so he decided to take his time. Thinking about their mission, he wondered how Jessie would act through it. He knew there'd be no problems on his part, but Jessie? Well he was just going to wait and see for himself. On the other hand, he knew he could trust her to play her part perfectly.

James got out of the shower, feeling a lot better. He blow-dried his hair and started to get dressed. He had worn a tux in a few occasions before, but he thought he looked pretty great in the one Jessie had picked out for him. She always knew what would go well on him.

He opened the door a few centimetres to ask if he could come out.

"Yeah. It's okay", was Jessie's answer.

James came out of the bathroom, almost with caution. Then, he saw Jessie, still standing by the mirror, putting the finishing touch on her make-up. She was wearing a long dark blue dress that showed just enough of cleavage, legs and back. She stepped a few steps to admire herself when she caught sight James staring at her in complete awe.

"Don't I look absolutely ravishing?" asked Jessie joyfully.

"Yes." James managed to articulate, "You look more beautiful than ever."

Jessie knew he wasn't just saying the words and actually meant what he had said.

"Thank you." She said. "May I add you look very handsome in that tuxedo."

James could have sworn he saw her blush a little, but he just smiled.

"Now," Jessie said grabbing her purse," let's do this!"

#################################################

They arrived at the reception room after the ceremony. All the guests were sitting at their tables, waiting for the couple to enter.

"This is it James." Jessie whispered "Let's fool everybody." She added with a mischievous smile.

People suddenly got up and started to applause; the newlyweds had arrived. They both began greeting their guests, taking pictures, shaking hands and exchanging hugs. Jessie and James waited several minutes, knowing their announcement would take Chuck and Mindy's concentration.

When the couple seemed to have no more guests around them, they approached them.

"Hey Mindy." Said Jessie, announcing herself.

"Oh my God! Jessie! I can't believe it's you!" came the instant response. "When I received your RSVP, I was so thrilled to see you again!" The two women hugged.

Mindy continued: "And who is your gues….?" She stopped, obviously recognizing James. "Hi James! So you two came together?" she questioned.

"Yeah", James answered, "We… hum… well, we are married."

"Really? Oh my God! That's great! But how come I haven't heard about it Jessie?" asked Mindy.

"It must mean you're not in Team Rocket anymore." Chuck added

"No. We're not. Actually, we got caught just like you guys, and we also got fired." Jessie answered. "We got married in secret because of James' family. If they knew, they would have forbidden him and God knows what. It's been a whole year, our anniversary is next week." Continued Jessie, lovingly stroking James' arm.

"Wow," Said Mindy, "Well that's great you guys!"

"We're sorry you two find out only today, but we actually never really told anyone." Added James, taking Jessie's hand in his own.

"Well, that's nice. We can have a couple to hang out with now!" declared Chuck

"Yes! Oh, that's great! We were hoping to catch up with you guys." Jessie spoke. "When you guys got fired, we weren't allowed to talk to you. Then, 6 months later, we got fired too, I can't believe we actually thought we wouldn't get caught, but anyway, we couldn't find you, and we didn't know if you still wanted to see us. Of course, when I got your invitation, I understood you wanted to catch up, so we figured we'd surprise you." Smiled Jessie.

"Well, for a surprise it was one! But a good one!" said Mindy cheerfully. "We have to plan something for this summer. We come back from our honeymoon in two weeks, so we can do something then?" asked Mindy

"Sure!" replied James. "Where are you guys going?" interrogated James casually.

"In Athens", said Chuck "It's beautiful at this time of the year." He stopped at the surprised expressions that had gotten to Jessie and James. "What?"

"You got to be kidding." Said James, "Me and Jessie are going in Athens too, for our one-year anniversary."

"Really?" asked Mindy, "We are actually a little outside Athens, so we could be closer to the beach. In what hotel are you staying? We might end up at not far from each other." Said Mindy, looking happy. "We had a great deal at the Aphrodite Astir Palace."

"Yes! Yes!" Jessie exclaimed. "That's our hotel! They had this deal for a two week vacation, couple's suite!" chained up Jessie.

"Well, looks like we're gonna see you a little sooner then!" James said. "Of course, we'll spend some time alone, we know it's your honeymoon, and it'll kinda be ours too, since we didn't get to have a proper one when we got married." James continued.

He then proceeded to kiss Jessie's hand. She did not move a muscle. Instead, she smiled and looked lovingly into James' eyes. "Mm… But enough with us now. Today is about you two! It's _your _weeding! Go spend some time with your other guests and have fun!" she said.

Chuck and Mindy moved away and talked with other guests.

"Worked like a charm." Said Jessie, still smiling.

######

After the couple's first dance, the dinner was served, and the party was just beginning.

"Miam. That is some _good _chicken!" chirped James. He looked over at Jessie's plate. "Are you gonna eat that, pumpkin?" he said, pointing the meat leftover.

"James! You already ate the content of your plate practically licking it over, plus two entire baskets of bread, and you're still hungry. How _did_ you survive back then?" responded Jessie "Oh, whatever. Take it."

"Thank you!" He said, and with that, he kissed her on the cheek. This time, she twitched a little under James' touch.

_Ok everybody! Are you guys ready for a few games? _came the voice of the animator of the evening.

_This one is for couples. Are there any couple__s in the place?_ He asked

_Oh my God, I think I know what this is about_, thought Jessie. _This could get so awkward._

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said to James.

"No! Wait Jessie! There's a game!" replied James.

"No I'm going. I need to fix…" she got interrupted by Mindy's voice in the back:

"Jessie! James! Come here! We're playing a game for couples! Come on!" she shouted.

"Yes Jessie! Come on!" Said an excited James while he grabbed her arm and joined the others.

_Ok! Everybody see the tables the bowls? There are candies in one bowl, and none in the one facing it,_ started the animator.

"Ouh! Candies!" said James in his girly voice .

"Didn't you have enough to eat already?" asked Jessie, not really wanting an answer to her question.

_The goal of the game is to transfer the highest number of candies, in your partner's bowl,_ continued the animator. _There are two rules: you must transfer one candy at the time, and you must do it with your mouths!_

_Wooouuhhhh_! The crowd cheered.

_Yep, just what I thought_, sighed Jessie to herself_. It's not that I don't want to, though. I wonder how he will react. He has to not blow this up._

James was a few steps from her, trying to hide his joy. He was going to get to kiss Jessie? Several times? Without her protesting! Man, that was a genius game! Oh, wait a second. He had to be good. So she wouldn't be disgusted. Oh God, he had pressure. James started to sweat pretty profusely. No! He had to take control. He could do this! He wanted to do this for a long time now. Plus, he'd get to do it without admitting his feelings, thus Jessie's rejection, so, yep, best of both worlds, basically.

_You have 2 minutes,_ the animator stated_. In 3, 2, 1, GO!_

James put the candy in his mouth. He turned around to look at Jessie. She was staring right back at him, taking a big breath. He leaned in, closed his eyes and joined with her in a kiss. He got so lost at the touch of her velvet lips that he almost forgot about the game they were playing. He opened his mouth to pass her the candy. His blood froze at the feeling of her tongue touching his own. Darn, this felt amazing. She caught the candy and stayed attached to James' lips a little more that she should've had, but eventually turned around to dump the candy in her bowl.

When she turned back, he had yet already placed another candy in his mouth, and was ready to "kiss her" again. When their mouths got in contact again, she put her hand on the back of his neck, to steady his head and, she had to admit to herself, to enjoy the kiss furthermore. He was a good kisser, she wondered when he had learned to do so well.

The way she touched his neck sent a shiver up and down his spine. He enjoyed every contact more and more. He realised he wanted to feel her tongue in his mouth forever. James never thought he would've said that one day but; it was even better than food, even donuts!

They were in the middle of another kiss when the time went up, all too quickly for the two rockets. They kept going a little bit after, then, both realising what they were doing, broke apart rather swiftly, not looking at each other.

The animator started speaking again, but Jessie and James weren't really listening.

They turned around to face the other one at the same time and let out uncomfortable laughs.

"So", Jessie tried to get out casually, biting her lips : "let's go back to our seats".

"I guess" answered James. When she turned her back, he couldn't help himself with a huge grin across his features.

##############################################################

OK! Are you interested? Or not? What should I improve?

Is it good? Yes, no, perhaps? Tell me! See ya in chapter 3!

Miss Dreavus ^_^


	3. Author's note

Hi everyone!

I know I haven't updated this story in a while. A very, very long while, actually.

It's just that I got caught up with work and school, and I also had a major writer block.

But your kind (and threatening lol) reviews have convinced me to try and continue this story!

I don't know when I'm actually going to post a new chapter, but let's just say I want to write more.

We will see how it goes!

Thank you guys for your support!

Miss Dreavus ^_^


	4. A Blast from the Past

A.N. Waouh! It's been a while!

Thanks for all the support! I guess this fic can be back on track!

This chapter is a bit more…hum… deep than the first two! Hope everybody enjoys! ^_^

Chapter 3: Blast From The Past

The rest of the reception didn't involve more kisses, much to James' chagrin. But the duo did manage to interact as if everything was utterly normal. When the newlyweds departed from the ballroom, Team Rocket decided to go back to their hotel room.

''We should probably get back to the room, we get up early tomorrow for our flight to Greece'' indicated Jessie. ''Besides, we have a report to make to the Boss.''

''Right.'' James answered.

###############################################

When the team got back to their room, James was still a little shaken up from the proximity he had shared with Jessie earlier. Sure, they often hugged or slept next to each other, but this was a whole other world for him. Nothing had ever been sexual before. He didn't know what to tell Jessie when she started talking:

''Come here. Let's report to the Boss right away'' she said, while opening the laptop.

The camera feed showed them their boss, always hiding half of his stature in the shadows. ''Did it work?'' asked the digitally modified voice.

''Perfectly'' stated Jessie. ''They ate our words like a Snorlax that just woke up from it's nap.''

''Excellent.'' answered Giovanni. ''Keep up the good work.'' Then, the feed shut down.

James let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. ''Ugh. It's nice not to be yelled at for once.''

''I know.'' responded Jessie. ''It's been such a long time since we haven't had a successful mission. We can't screw this up.'' She began to massage her sore neck.

James was silent, not really knowing what to say.

''I'm going in the shower first'' announced Jessie, getting up.

''Ok.'' answered James. _I hate this, _he thought after she entered the bathroom, _If the price to pay to kiss Jessie was this awkwardness, I might've wanted to consider the options. I hope we can get back to normal._

Meanwhile, Jessie was getting undressed, the blue gown hitting the cold tile.

_You can't get attached. Not that way. You've managed to get this far without a man, that's not going to change. Besides, you know what happens when you love somebody. They leave. Forever. You can't afford to lose James. Anyway, if he liked you that way, he would've made a move a long time ago, just like the other guys. You know what they want. It's always the same thing…_

A little knock on the door pulled her back from her reverie.

''What is it?!'' she screamed without really meaning it.

''Sorry to bother you,'' responded James sheepishly. ''I just wanted to know if you wanted a snack from downstairs.''

''Oh…'' she said through the door. ''Didn't you eat about 80 helpings of food earlier? My God James, how come you're not weighing 300 pounds?'' Jessie continued, not able to suppress a grin.

''That's because you're always making me carry the heavy bags!'' smiled James on the other side of the door, happy to find their banter again. ''Do you want something or not?''

''No, I'm fine...'' Jessie answered. ''Thank you.''

_She said 'Thank you'? Was is going on with her? _''Ok then.'' James said.

###################################

By the time James came back to the room, Jessie was sitting on the bed, brushing her long magenta mane. Rare were the times he could see her look like that.

''Your hair looks amazing when it's down like this.'' James said timidly, entering the suite. ''Why don't you let it that way sometimes?''

''Because it makes me look gentler.'' responded Jessie continuing to brush her hair.

''Well, exactly…'' started James.

''…and I'm not.'' interrupted the girl. ''We're Team Rocket. We're evil. I'm evil. I'm not gentle, nor nice!''

''I guess.'' said James. ''But I don't think you're evil… I mean, I'm not really. Just because we work for an evil organization…'' James drifted off. ''Yeah, I see your point. I'm going in the shower.''

Jessie looked at him leave. _He's not evil. He's just a poor lost boy, stuck in a miserable life with me. A life where I treat him badly to protect myself from getting hurt again…_

The woman sighed, got up to put the hairbrush back on the counter next to the sink. She turned off the lights, and left one dimmed for James. Then, she proceeded to lift up the covers, and hop into the king-sized bed. _Wow, I got to admit, this is the real deal! So comfortable! I almost feel bad for James who'll have to sleep on the couch… _She opened one eye. _Nah! I take that back. He's perfectly fine on the couch! _She thought to herself, smiling.

When James got out of the shower, he couldn't hear any noise, and figured Jessie was asleep. He made his best not to wake her, he knew better. He quietly unfolded his blanket, turned off the light and prepared to sleep.

But he stopped mid-motion. He looked at Jessie sleeping, so peaceful. Her hard face was relaxed, she seemed innocent; miles away from the bad ass villain persona she keeps giving herself. _Man, she's beautiful! _thought James, a tender look in his eyes.

''Are you gonna keep staring at me like that James or are you going to sleep?'' asked Jessie without opening her eyes.

Startled and caught, James mumbled something and got on the couch at the foot of the bed.

''Just for you know…'' began James, ''…you don't always have to put up a hard face.''

''Yes, I have to, James. How good of a villain can I be if I'm a big ole softy?'' she answered.

''I mean when we're alone, just us. Or with Meowth. You don't have to pretend when you're with friends. You can just…be yourself.'' he said softly.

When she didn't respond, he took it as an encouragement. ''I've seen glimpses of the real you every now and then. Like when you refused to abandon me on the St. Anne. Or not leaving me with Jessiebelle. Or that time when you dressed like a princess all day… your friendship with that Chansey…'' he drifted off. ''I know you have a good heart, you showed me sometimes.''

Jessie blinked in the dark room. ''Some of us had a rough life James. To get through it, you have to toughen up. If you don't, people step on you, and hurt you.''

James felt his heart sink. ''I know you build this shell around you, it's understandable. I'm just saying… you can lay down the mask when you're with me, I won't hurt you. Ever.'' he stated.

''I can never be so sure of that, James'' Jessie countered. ''I never thought…never mind.''

''What is it? What happened to you Jess?'' asked James. She didn't answer. ''I already know about your mom.'' he continued. ''That's terrible… but, did something else happen?''

He heard her sigh. They were silent for a couple of minutes. ''When my mom died, I went to my uncle's house for a year. He was not a pleasant man.'' said Jessie.

James felt his stomach turn. _No! Not this!_

''He… wanted to touch me. And when I wouldn't let him do it, he beat me. Several times. And when I was to weak to run away, he…could do anything he wanted with me.'' continued Jessie, speaking with a cold detached voice. ''When I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away. Later, I found out about the tuition I got from Team Rocket. That's how I got into Pokemon Tech, and I met you.''

''Jessie…I'' began James, his mouth dry.

''I told myself I wouldn't trust anyone. Any guy who would approach me, I shut them down. I know what they're after. You know… I developed pretty early.'' She said.

_Yes indeed. _He thought. Her voluptuous curves came in before he even hit puberty. However, when his hormones started raging…she gave him a few animated dreams. She still does.

''You trusted me, though.'' responded James.

''I thought you were gay.'' stated Jessie, simply.

''What? Hey!'' screamed James, ''But why?'' he asked confused.

''I think it's the hair.'' answered Jessie, trying to suppress a giggle.

''Haha, very funny.'' grumbled James. _I oughta do something about that. _He thought to himself.

''Anyway, there was this guy, Jordan. You remember him?'' continued Jessie seriously.

''Yes. You went out with him a few months. I remember it ending badly'' James said.

''Yeah, well he was a jerk. Oh, but he was so sweet at the beginning, a true gentleman. He was the last one to fool me.'' Said Jessie, her jaw cringing.

''…did he?'' James began, having the feeling he would not like rest of the story.

''When I told him I wouldn't sleep with him yet, he got really mad. He used his Ivysaur to stunspore me and paralyze me, and…''

James sat straight up. ''Where is that bastard?! I swear to God…''

''He's dead.'' Jessie stated.

James gulped. ''….hum, Jess, you…''

''I didn't kill him, idiot.'' said Jessie, almost rolling her eyes audibly. ''I heard he died in a motorcycle accident no longer after he left the gang.''

''That scumbag got what he deserved. I just hope he suffered…a lot.'' grumbled James under his teeth.

It was the first time Jessie saw this protective side of James. She kind of liked it.

''The rest of my life, you know. You lived every day with me for the past…15 years now. Wow…''

''So you've never had a boyfriend since then?'' asked James, baffled.

''THAT'S ALL YOU GOT FROM THIS?'' snapped Jessie. ''James, I swear, I….!''

''Jessie! I'm sorry. I… don't know what to say. Except, you can always count on me. I hope you know that.''

''James, I've never told anyone about this before. This is me trusting you. And if you ever betray me… you're gonna wish you died from a motorcycle accident.'' she warned.

''My lips are sealed.'' James answered respectfully.

''Now, let's get our beauty sleep.'' ordered Jessie. 'We have an early flight and people to fool tomorrow morning!''

#############################################

I'm so happy I wrote another chapter. I honestly didn't think I would ever continue this story! Everybody review, even it's just a smiley face! I want to know how many of you are still reading/following this story!


End file.
